Dance with you
by NightWitch1312
Summary: Bakura needs a date for the dance.


**Authors note:**  
**Hey everyone! its Night13! I have finally gotten off my butt and written a fic. I'd like to thank Witch12 for inspiring me to post. Thanks! And so I bring you chapter 1... **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"Bakura! Bakura? Bakura are you even listening to me?!" Yelled Ryou, Bakura's little brother.

"What is it Ryou?" Muttered Bakura.

Bakura and Ryou walked along the sidewalk that lead from they're small bungalow to the front of Domino High where Bakura and Ryou were grade 12s. Domino High was the largest high school in Domino City, a small city near Tokyo. Bakura had lived in Domino City his whole life. All it was really famous for was it was the site of KaibaCorp's main headquarters and it was where Yugi Muto, The King of Card games, grew up. It was still a nice place though.

"The senior prom is coming up soon. Are you planning to ask anyone?" Asked Ryou. Ryou loved to know everything that was going on with Bakura. He looked up to his brother like the sun. At times it was kind of nice of him to ask but at other times it was suffocating.

"I don't really want to take anyone." Muttered Bakura. It was slightly true. Ever since freshman year, Bakura would ask a girl but she would be either scared of him or already had a date. Bakura didn't really understand why someone would be scared of him. So he was tall, had a gravely British accent that made anything he said sound like he was about to murder someone, and had a almost always pissed off look on his face. _Why is that something to be afraid of? _Ryou was the more social one of the brothers. Ryou always smiled and had a chipper British accent that made anything that he said sound like a choir of angels. Girls seemed to just throw themselves at him. But because he felt sorry for his brother he always turned them down. But he always went to dances because Bakura hated having Ryou miss the dance because of him. Even if he had to drag Ryou there. After Bakura has dropped Ryou off he comes home, he usually puts his pajamas on, microwaves some popcorn, sits on the couch, and watches cheesy horror movies till it's time to pick Ryou up.

"Oh come on Bakura! This is our last year! Don't you want to make the most of it?" Questioned Ryou. He had that eyes-widen-and-sparkle look on his face.

"I don't care." Muttered Bakura.

"Awwwww...Come on!" Pleaded Ryou. "Just pick a girl. Get to know her. And ask her out."

"Why should I?" asked Bakura.

"I will pay you $5."

"Nope. "

"I will do the dishes for you."

"Not Happening."

"Please do it for me."

Bakura sighed. "Ok fine I'll find someone."

"Yayyyyy!" Cheered Ryou. "Go get that girl!"

Bakura sighed. _This will be interesting._

"Hey Ryou." Muttered Bakura.

"What is it?"

"You better make it $10."

* * *

For the beginning of the day it was the same as every single day. Bakura is late for first period and gets detention after school, and then he is called on multiple times for not listening to the lesson. It's not that Bakura wasn't a smart kid, in fact he did his homework every night with little to no errors and did very well on his tests. It was just that he was constantly spacing out. His teachers couldn't understand the boy sometimes. He had once heard one of them say to another. "If I had a mind like Bakura's I would be a millionaire selling robots that could mow the lawn." When he heard that he ran for the boys bathroom and started laughing._ As if I could create a robot. What kind of drugs are our teachers on nowadays?_

Bakura had stayed loyal to his promise to Ryou and was secretly looking at all the girls. He didn't want to turn into one of the leeches that hung out in the hallways and winked and hollered at the girls. So he would hold a book in front of his face and pretend to read or look at someone and then quickly turn away before they could notice. In second period he wasn't so lucky. He was looking at the girl sitting beside him and before he could turn away she spun her head around and looked at him. She made a scared face as if saying "Eww why are you looking at me like that?". Bakura quickly looked back at his note book and blushed. Through the corner of his eye he could see her sliding to the other side of her chair. _I can cross her off my list..._

At third period the teacher introduced a new boy to the class.

"Class we are having a new student join us today. Would you please introduce yourself to everyone."

A tall blonde boy with tanned skin stood in front of the crowd. He tapped the tip of her shoe on the floor tiles and said "My name is Marik Ishtar. It's nice to meet you all."

The room was filled with a few hellos and murmurs.

"You can sit at the desk beside Bakura." Directed the teacher.

"Where is Bakura?" Muttered Marik.

"Right over here." Said Bakura, raising up a arm.

"Oh." Marik walked over to the vacant desk beside Bakura, and plopped himself into the seat.

The teacher then said "Bakura, Marik doesn't have his text book yet. Would you move your desks together and share yours with him."

Bakura slid over and placed the heavy worn out book between them. Up close Bakura could see that Marik had heavily lined his eyes with with something black and had a small gold necklace that had a charm of a gold rod with an eye at the end with two points jabbing out that looked like bat wings. _What a weird thing for a boy to wear._ Bakura smiled.

Marik noticed him smile and asked "What's so funny?"

"I was looking at your necklace." He muttered.

He looked at him and smiled "This is the Millenium Rod, not the real one but a charm. My family owns a Egyptian artifact store in the middle of the city."

The teacher turned around and yelled " Bakura and Marik no talking! If you keep talking I am going to have to give you detention!" She then turned around and continued he lesson.

Marik wrote something on a small ripped piece of paper and passed it to Bakura. The note read:

_Hey! Sorry about that... If you want I can show you the shop and everything. You can stay for dinner. My brother would love to tell you about all the Egyptian history. Interested?_

Bakura took out a pen and wrote on the back:

_Sure. What time?_

He handed the note back to him and he quickly scribbled something and handed it back to him:

_7'oclock __ see you then!_

* * *

**R&R**

**- Night13**


End file.
